


Something to Clutch

by aolurker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But more fluff than angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, LIKE EVER, because they're so fluffy, except I can't hate it because I love it, nicole is the best girlfriend ever, see author's notes - Freeform, ugh I almost hate how fluffy they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aolurker/pseuds/aolurker
Summary: Waverly wakes up to find Nicole wearing more clothes than expected. (That sounds like and is a crappy summary yet it's shockingly accurate)





	Something to Clutch

Consciousness came to Waverly slowly. She was aware first of the smell of her girlfriend’s hair, then the warmth of her girlfriend’s body mostly beneath her. She recognized her head was nestled in the crook of Nicole’s neck, her arm and leg flung over Nicole’s body. She felt complete safe. Completely content. 

And while she had no idea what time it was she knew it was Saturday. 

Saturday morning to be precise.

And that knowledge brought memories of the night before. Friday night. With Nicole. And with no interruptions from revenants or the Sheriff’s department or from Wynonna.

Just her and just Nicole.

That explained the feelings of safety and contentment. And of the strange mixture of utterly sated and yet still aroused.

Waverly, eyes still closed, awareness still returning, smiled and inhaled deeply, pushing herself into the body next to her even further, knowing that whatever it was she was feeling, whatever the day would bring, it was this body next to her she wanted to face it with.

She was rewarded with an answering tightening of an arm she hadn’t really even been aware was around her and a light touch of lips to her forehead.

Waverly smiled further, mostly awake now but still not willing to open her eyes, and murmured, “You’re awake.”

There was an answering hum and another brush of lips against her forehead, along with an awareness of Nicole’s thumb rubbing softly against her arm.

That’s when Waverly noticed fabric.

Fabric between her and Nicole.

They weren’t skin against skin as Waverly had expected, at least not on their upper bodies.

Waverly frowned slightly and opened her eyes. She was right. There was a barrier. 

“And you’re wearing a shirt…” Waverly observed in a still sleep-laden voice. 

Nicole, for her part, chuckled a little, amused by her relatively new lover’s second statement of the morning, but also used a finger under the brunette’s chin to tip Waverly’s head up so their lips could chastely and gently meet.

“Yes, I am,” Nicole answered lightly, when she pulled away.

Waverly’s continued slight frown asked the unspoken questions, the questions of why and of when Nicole had put it on, since both of them very much remembered dozing off the night before, absolutely entwined in each other, and absolutely wearing nothing at all.

Nicole saw the frown and understood the questions behind it, and she struggled with how to answer. Waking up with Waverly snuggling into her, waking up with Waverly smiling… this was a perfect waking up. And she didn’t want to ruin that.

But she had promised herself, they had promised each other, truth was paramount.

So, she answered with that truth, on a quiet voice, looking into Waverly’s eyes, and with a finger tracing tenderly down Waverly’s cheek, “You were… a little restless last night.”

Waverly started to pull away, started to pull into herself, started to apologize, just as Nicole knew she would. Which is why she shushed the younger girl’s protestations with a gentle finger to her lips and held her close with her other arm saying, “Shhh, baby, shhh, it’s okay.”

Nicole leaned in and placed another kiss on Waverly’s lips, one that lingered more than the previous kiss, but one that was meant to comfort rather than excite. She then used her index finger to gently rub and smooth out the frown that still creased the skin between Waverly’s eyebrows before she finally spoke again.

“Back when,” a small, almost embarrassed, smile crept onto Nicole’s lips and she glanced away before recapturing Waverly’s eyes, “well, back when all we did was actually *sleep* in the same bed, you’d have restless nights.”

Waverly tried to speak again but Nicole shook her head, her request clear: please let her speak. Waverly quieted. And Nicole continued.

“I know you didn’t want to talk about it. In the morning you wouldn’t tell me anything other than you’d slept just fine, and I didn’t push you on it and I’m still not pushing you; I’m still not asking you to tell me anything Waves, anything until you’re ready to tell me. But those nights, those nights you’d clutch at my shirt sometimes in your sleep, and you’d pull me closer. And being able to do that? That… that seemed to calm you down.”

Waverly had to glance away, had to swallow hard, had to take breath. They both did.

Nicole graced Waverly with another kiss, this time to her forehead before touching her own forehead to the brunette’s. And when she started speaking again, her voice was gentle, and understanding, and without judgement or expectation. In short, her voice was so very Nicole. “So last night, when you were… restless… and I woke up and saw you clutching at the sheets between us I thought…” Nicole kind of shrugged a shoulder, her voice trailing off, her eyes dropping down, hoping she wasn’t overstepping some emotional and intimacy boundary in this still early stage of their relationship.

But she needn’t have worried. Using a single finger against Nicole’s cheek, a soft fleeting touch that conveyed so much more than any outward observer could think it could, Waverly brought Nicole’s gaze back to her own, and she finished the red head’s sentence, with a tender smile and a slight shimmering in her eyes, “You thought if you had a shirt on for me to clutch, that would help.”

Nicole swallowed hard again and not quite trusting her voice, just nodded.

“And did it?” Waverly asked quietly. “Did it calm me down?”

Nicole, again, just nodded.

Waverly leaned in and touched their lips together, clutching tightly with her hand the very shirt in question.

“Thank you,” Waverly whispered.

Nicole knew, Waverly knew, that someday, someday soon, Waverly would tell Nicole of the nightmares, of the thoughts that plagued the younger woman in the dark sometimes. But for now, for now this was enough. Having something to grab on to. Having something to clutch.

But until then… it was still Saturday morning. And neither of them had to work.

So Waverly, knowing Nicole would understand where she was coming from, again leaned in and again touched their lips together, but this time the slight flick of her tongue indicated her intent, indicated the shift in mood she was attempting.

Waverly looked Nicole in the eye then and smiled. “Thank you,” she repeated, because she meant it, but then added as she now toyed with the cloth under her hand, “but now that the night is over and I’m awake... might you be amenable to removing it?”

Nicole let a slow slightly crooked smile, one she knew let her dimple come out and play, one she knew would turn the mood exactly where Waverly was trying to take it, creep onto her face as she answered, “Yeah, I might be amenable to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. I have not written anything in ages. I can't promise I'll write anything more for ages. But I just binged this show and holy holy, Waverly and Nicole. I am still figuring them out in my head, but this tiny scene just came to me and I needed to write it down. For those that know me from SVU and Rizzoli & Isles *waves* :) I hope life will allow me to write more of these two, because they are super interesting, super complicated, and... quite inspiring. Regardless kudos and comments are always welcome! :)


End file.
